User blog:Limited2gal/Important Wikia Questions
Some are even Admin related. NO, I'M NOT BEGGING. Sections/Pages I've realized that some paes or sections, such as MySims_Wiki:Advertisements and MySims_Wiki:Affiliates, say they are administrated by Blanky or Dentface or another in-active admin. But these stated admins are in-active, and I was wondering if I could take charge of places like this. Requests I am once again accepting requests! I can/will do UserBoxes, Sims, Agent-Icons, Box-Art, and the like. Please ask me, if you have a request! Sites I have made a fansite called MySims Shrine. You can find it here: MySims Shrine home . I was wondering if I could add it to the Affilites page? Also, I have a few Wikia's on here that are MySims-related OR fanon-related. But I won't put them in the Affiliates. Or, just yet... Admin Issue So now there's only two active Admins on this Wiki... And I was wondering if I could be an Admin, too. I am also an Admin and/or Founder on some other Wikis on Wikia, and I'm good with Templates, so I'd know a bit. The only part I'm concerned/worried about is the Spamming/Hacker duty, and how to block people. Also, If I were an Admin here, I would add so much new and cool things to this place! Such as MySims background music or soundtrack. Also; I am extremely active. I may be on later hours than some people on weekdays, which may end up being a good thing, but I visit here almost everyday. Sometimes, I'm even on here until 7PM or even 10PM. So, it would be my honour, if I were to become an Admin here. Also; I'm not bolding words to be demanding or rude, it's to show the main topic of what I'm saying in this section. Comics I will be doing monthly comics for the Wiki homepage. Also, I had a few ideas for the comics. What if we had a monthly "gag comic", alongside a monthly "drama comic"...? A Gag Comic, it meaning, a comic that has a small number of panels (4-7), and has no true storyline or chronological order. The dialogue or the actions of the characters will be rather funny, and attempting to make people laugh. Or at least type "LOL". A Drama Comic, it meaning, a comic that has a larger number of panels (7+), and follows in chronological order. The dialogue or actions of the characters would tell a story; whether it be canon or fanon, depending on the story. Each page, or part of the story, would be updated monthly. Both comic genres would be MySims related. Usually I draw in anime/manga style. Smileys I've added some new faces to the MySims_Wiki:Smilies page. Other On a less serious topic, the Wikia commenting issue seems to be getting a bit better for me. The editor would still say the comment was loading, but once I refresh the page the comment appears. :O Also, I'll be cosplaying Candy and Buddy next week! So if I'm allowed to post pictures of me, I'll post them on DeviantArt and link them here in a different blog! If it doesn't work out, I'll just edit a black bar over my face/eyes, or something... End Sorry this blog is so long! Comment and tell me what you think!